The Hangover
by Introspectively Awkward
Summary: After a set of unfortunate events, Hermione Granger wonders why Draco Malfoy is in her dorm room... half naked.


A/N: This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic. I'm rather nervous. *Insert nervous laughter here.* Anyhow, this is somewhat similar to the movie "The Hangover." Don't ask me why, but it seemed like a pretty good idea to me when I started writing this... at 2am in the morning. :D

* * *

><p>Her usually clean and perfect dorm was now in <em>SHAMBLES<em>. Her squeaky clean floors were now littered with gunk and what appeared to be bodily fluids. Her bedroom was also in the same conditions as well. The mattress on her bed was torn to pieces. And on the floor, in the very center of the mess was a almost half naked bushy haired girl woman, who looked to be in her twenties. Clutching onto her slim form was a half naked man with blonde hair who looked to be about the same age.

There was loud music coming from the living room, and to his dismay, seemed to make the pain in his head intensify ten fold.

Clumsily, he disentangled himself from her, and he scratched the back of his neck as he fixed his boxers back over his slim waist. He was heading towards the bathroom now, clutching on to his head, feeling the vibrations of the music thunder painfully into his skull.

When she felt the warmth from her body dissipate, she picked herself off the floor clumsily, and tripped her way into the living room. The boom box was still playing loudly, and it didn't seem to help the pounding in her head, so she shut it off, and aimlessly wandered to the kitchen where she found a bottle of un-opened wine on the ground. She picked it up.

After finishing his business, he noticed that the loud music had stopped (Thank Merlin), and he walked towards the sink, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a bloody mess. His usually neat hair was now in a disarray, and his eyes were red and bloodshot.

He washed his face, and let the water running as he exited the bathroom, and sat on the floor, where he had curled himself just minutes ago.

He heard light footsteps to his right. She came in, as she had gone out. Quietly. Her shorts were riding up her perfectly shaped legs, he noticed. If he had been sober enough, he would have done something about that, but his body and his mind were not cooperating with him at the moment. He felt her warm thigh brush against his as she threw herself on the ground next to him, and she gave him the bottle of wine she had found on the ground earlier. It was open now. He grabbed it from her hand and took a few swigs. Strange. How the alcohol seemed to make the effects of the hangover dissipate slightly.

"Where am I?" He murmured, holding out the bottle for her.

She grabbed it, and took a few swigs herself. "Dorm." She held out the bottle for him.

It was his turn he thought, as he grabbed the bottle again, taking a rather big swig, and held the bottle against his neck. The coolness of it relaxed him. "But... how did I get here?"

"No clue."

They stayed there for a moment, trying to put two and two together but nothing came up. Last night's events were all a blur, and she could not, for the world, remember how Draco Malfoy ended up in her dorm room. Nor did she want to find out how they had ended up with half their clothes off either. She saw him hold out the bottle for her out of the corner of her eye. She felt her lips form a smirk very much like his own as she grabbed the bottle from his hands. Their hands brushed against each other for a split second, but no one really noticed as they sat there rather confused from it all.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

"Granger."

She looked from the toilet after she had finished upchucking last night's dinner. Luckily she had flushed it before he had entered. She noticed that he had on a white polo shirt, but no pants on.

"Have you seen my-"

"No idea."

He stepped out clumsily, and sat down on the couch, next to a rather large pile of beer cans and other things he could not recognize at the moment.

He heard the toilet flush once again, and a very flustered Hermione wandered out of the bathroom with her hands on her hips. "Are you hungry?"

His stomach growled rather displeasingly. "Please... do not mention food around me."

"Good. I wasn't looking forward to cooking anyways."

They looked at the mess on the floor. And with a few waves of her wand, the place was finally back in order.

She threw herself next to him, and rested her head comfortably onto his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, as he too, nestled his head atop of hers. It had been a long day. Besides, he wasn't in the right mind to complain, nor did he want to move away from the warmth her body offered. He just felt like sitting there, and sleeping all day.

About a few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and no one bothered answering it.

It rang a few more times, and he cracked his right eye open, to take a peek at Hermione. She was sound asleep. He closed his eye, closing the small gap between them with his arms.

That's when the loud knocking finally started, and they fell out of the couch. She sent an apologetic stare at his general direction, and nearly ripped the door off it's hinges when she answered the door, and she gasped when saw the last person she ever wanted to see at her doorstep.

It was Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p>AN: After reading SEVERAL Draco/Hermione fanfictions, I've grown so fond of them, and I wanted to write one of my own. So. There. :| Should I continue?


End file.
